occurrences
by arisu rin
Summary: —they just happen::flint/elesa::for R. Vienna.


**disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.  
><strong>for:<strong> R. Vienna. I'M SO SORRY TO YOU FOR NOT POSTING THIS. I ALREADY HAD THIS DONE, BUT I WANTED TO FINISH MY OTHER REQUEST AND POST THEM TOGETHER. (and I must stop with the excuses.)  
><strong>pairing: <strong>Elesa/Flint.  
><strong>notes: <strong>I hope this is to everyone's liking.

* * *

><p><strong>occurrences<br>**—they just happen.

.

You were not sure when you first met her, but she was beautiful. (she was all thunder and lightning; just stealing the show- with her pretty, _pretty_ features and her delicate, dainty hands and you just _had_ to dance with this pretty princess.)

But in the end, there was no magical dance with _the shining beauty_— just a brief smile that may or may not have been directed to you (you like to believe though, that smile was a sign. she wants to meet you again, and maybe this time- you could hold her in your arms. it's a rather nice dream.) But when the clock strikes, marking midnight— she leaves and you don't see her for a while.

.

The moment when you see her, months later at Cynthia villa and Unova; she hasn't changed at all. Maybe a little prettier, but that's probably your heart, telling you that. Your interaction is very limited this time, almost nonexistent.

She drops a flower.

You pick it up.

There is nothing, but a smile. (aside from that, she just waves goodbye and leaves. and you still haven't told her your name.)

.

She learned your name a few weeks later.

A break from the Pokémon League, because even the brightest star needs to have a reason to shine. And your reason was her (and it may seem silly, that this girl, that this shining beauty, stole your heart in a matter of minutes— she has brought you down to your knees, but you didn't care.) You passed by her gym, along with Volkner, who was visiting on behalf of the Sinnoh Region (since region rivalries always occurred, but good conduct and friendly rivalries should be an example.)

And for the first time ever, a girl didn't swoon at the sight of Volkner. Maybe, it was because she was a model and your heart clenched at the thought of her surrounded by those men, falling in love with them. It was disgusting, really.

And as you looked at her incredibly pretty face, you introduced yourself.

"Flint," you say.

"Elesa," she replies.

Then you both carry on, but you think it's just the beginning.

.

Sometimes, you understand why Caitlin fell in love with the Unova region. It's new and exciting and just different. As a fellow resident of the Johto-Kanto regions and a (recent) member of the Elite Four, you can comprehend this decision.

You think that the day you understood was the day when you saw her hold hands with Giima, (cold, dark, arrogant, aristocrat, Giima). He was holding her hand gently, smiling instead of smirking and completely smitten, with the girl.

You think you'd be willing to give it up for her.

.

Sometimes you're scared.

She's beautiful, and you're just a fool. Sometimes you are scared that she doesn't love you, doesn't even know you exist; other times you fear not being able to give things up for her.

And no matter how depressing it is, you're still nothing, but a smitten little school boy.

.

You think there is a beginning on a Sunday.

The day when you ride the Ferris Wheel with her, and watch as she gazes at the ground like the protector she is meant to be. It was just an occurrence, nothing elaborately planned in a Flint like manner nor a suave, sophisticated date— but just an occurrence.

You smile at her, briefly, before turning your head to the window. You are too afraid to look into those eyes, and you wonder if she can see the redness of your face. The silence that partook wasn't awkward, but rather nice (once he got over the fact that he was riding with the girl of his dreams, and this could be classified as a date, if he wasn't such a coward.)

She starts talking first, and it surprises you. She's so quiet and withdrawn at times, with her elegant posture and rather aristocratic features. She keeps talking and talking and talking, and before you know it, so are you. And maybe this could be the beginning of something. It could be the start of something all sorts of wonderful and perfect.

In the end of the ride, she looks at you and smiles.

An unspoken sentence. A chance.

_See you next week. _

_. _

(there are those days, when you wonder if she knew that you loved her. a girl that pretty could steal the truth out of a man's heart.)


End file.
